


A Flood of Blood to the Heart

by e_mors



Series: Make It Good [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex, Smut, Smutty Angst, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Armie comes to Timmy after he ghosted him, because they should talk. But they don't.





	A Flood of Blood to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song Bloodflood by Alt J

He goes for a coffee, very early in the morning. He can’t sleep much of late anyway. It’s near and it’s his favourite coffee shop. Even though he doesn’t want to admit it to himself it’s because it makes him think of Armie. They had their coffee here one day last winter, at the small table near the back of the room, their legs intertwined because of the lack of space. He remembers he made Armie laugh just as he was drinking, so he snorted the coffee out through his nose and that made them both laugh hysterically while Armie tried to wipe his face by nuzzling it in Timmy’s shoulder and neck. And Timmy’s neck is very sensitive to touch, to say the least.

He walks out with his cup in hand, still deep in this memory when he suddenly bounces of a wide chest in front of him, spilling his coffee all over his coat.

„Fuck.” he looks up but he knows already who it is.

„Armie!”

Armie smiles a little, something sparkling in his eyes.

„Hey.”

„What are you doing here?” Timmy tries to stay calm, as he feels the rush of blood in his veins.

„Come on, we have to clean you up first” Armie says, takes out tissues and starts to wipe the front of his coat, but Timmy steps back.

„It’s fine, I’m fine, stop it!”

He’s visibly agitated. He looks at Armie, who has a travel bag on his shoulder and seems strangely happy.

„What?” Timmy can’t help but smile at his silly grin, his anxiety dissolving.

„Nothing. Hi.” Armie smiles back and takes Timmy into his arms.

„Hi.” Timmy mumbles into Armie’s wool jacket, inhaling his scent out of habit. He knows he shouldn’t enjoy this hug as much as he does, but it’s just too good.

They finally part and Timmy is back in reality.

„It’s six in the morning, Armie. What are you doing here?”

„I’ve been to your place but since you weren’t there I decided to check here or at least have some coffee.” he continues to smile with his eyes and it makes Timmy uneasy.

„Why are you so fucking cheery?” he tries to sound serious but fails miserably. Armie’s demeanour is too infectious.

„Come on, I’ll buy you another coffee.”

They walk in, Armie orders their coffee and they sit at the same table in the back.

„You sucked dick on film, huh?”

Armie laughs and says:

„You’re trying to make me choke on my coffee again?”

_He remembers._

"I saw you through the window. You were looking at our table, completely lost in thought. Were you thinking about me?" he can't hide his joy, because he knows the answer.

Timmy understands now why Armie is so gleeful.

„Armie.” he himself is getting a little impatient. „Why are you here?”

„Tim. Are you fucking kidding me? You can’t send a text like that, not answer your phone and be surprised I come running to your doorstep.” he doesn’t sound irritated saying it, he sounds warm and caring and resolved. His hand lands on Timmy’s thigh.

„I was serious.” Timmy shoots a short glance at the hand to check if it’s really there.

„And I got scared.”Armie admits and looks him in the eyes, not blinking.

Their eyes are hungry, their cheeks rosy. In that gaze there emerges some sort of understanding between them. Just a taste of it, something very elusive and unnamed that they both know might disappear in a second. It’s a silent agreement to leave the things unsaid, to shut the reality away at least for the time being. Timmy puts his hand on top of Armie’s and says:

„Let’s go home.”

They walk shoulder to shoulder in amicable silence.

As soon as the doors close behind them Armie grabs Timmy in tight embrace.

„I missed you.” he inhales deeply and kisses the top of his head, brushing his unshaven cheeks on Timmy’s curls.

Tim’s hands dart around Armie’s waist before he can stop them. He lifts his head and his lips are immediately swallowed by Armie’s. The kiss overpowers Timmy to a point his knees give way and Armie has to support his weight with his arms, so he lifts him up and Tim wraps his legs around him. They are still in their coats and shoes but they’re both unaware of anything but their bodies. Armie deepens the kiss and groans, while carrying Tim into the room, stumbling on the way. As he stops, Tim slips down and they part for the first time, both panting and flushed.

Tim knows what’s going to happen now and acknowledges he doesn’t have enough strength to fight it. He looks into Armie’s eyes and starts to undress himself. Armie gasps, understanding the consent he is given.

„Tim.” he whispers and takes his own clothes off without breaking the eye contact.

As soon as they are both naked, Timmy wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him. It might be the first time he initiates the kiss and that seems to spark something in Armie, because his breathing quickens, his lips and tongue become more insistent and his hands bolder, touching Timmy’s back, squeezing his now bare ass, palming his chest, brushing against his nipples, wandering all over his body without any hesitation.

Tim feels as if he’s being devoured by both Armie and some kind of force within him that urges him to get as close to this flesh as possible. He wants to be buried underneath this body, feel it pressed against him, he wants these hands to be touching him everywhere, he wants this hot breath on his skin and the wet mouth wrapped around his tongue.

Armie seems to be wanting the same things, he lifts Tim again and carries him to the couch where he lies on top of him.

They stop for a moment, Armie watches Tim’s face with full attention, taking it all in. Tim palms Armie’s ass with one hand and grabs his cock with the other. Armie swallows but still looks him in the eyes.

„Tim” sounds more like a sigh.

Timmy opens his mouth as if trying to catch that sigh.

„I’m so in love with you.” Armie whispers before pulling him into another kiss, a slow one this time. It feels like there is no oxygen left apart from the sweet and hot air inside their own mouths, so all they can do is to revel in it.

Tim synchronises stroking Armie’s dick with sucking of his tongue and it brings Armie to climax and evokes a loud moan that vibrates in Tim’s throat.

They look at each other again, their eyes bottomless wells of passion. Armie kisses his jaw, his neck, his chest, going lower and lower, wanting to cover as much of the skin with the licks and the kisses as possible. Tim’s hands are in Armie’s hair, pulling gently and he arches his body towards his inquiring lips. Armie moves leisurely further down, sucking his nipples, exploring his belly button and then he finally reaches Timmy’s dick, red, painfully hard and glistening. He takes it in his mouth without delay. Tim’s moans make Armie smile as he licks the head and sucks it slowly, relishing this new sensation. Tim bucks his hips not being able to take it anymore, so as soon as Armie picks up the pace, the cum spurts into his mouth and Timmy screams „Fuuuuuck!”. Armie swallows it all and licks and kisses his way up to face Tim again.

They smile at each other and kiss.

Armie lays down on his side, embracing Timmy tightly.

They lay like that for a while, steadying their breaths, coming down from the bliss.

Armie starts to speak, his low voice breaking.

„You are so beautiful.”

Tim closes his eyes trying to stop the tears.

„You are everything.”

Tim feels a tear escaping through his shut eyelid.

„I’m yours.”

There is no stopping it now. He lets out the first sob.

Armie brings him closer, burying him in his neck and wrapping his arms and legs around him like an armour, a shell to take refuge in.

They stay like that until Tim quiets down a little and pushes himself away just enough to wipe his face with his hands. Then he looks up at Armie, his eyes desperate and broken and says quietly „You’re going to leave me now, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always - I live for your comments and kudos. Let me know, what you think!


End file.
